


Welcome to Lordaeron

by Private95



Series: Jaina Proudmoore and the times she encountered Sylvanas Windrunner [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: But i really want Jaina to be proud of her Kul Tiran legacy, F/F, Fluff, Happy Family, I'm sorry but Arthas is going to be annoying, I've set myself to fail, Let the Proudmoores be happy, Still pulling lore out of my ass, but in the background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Jaina smiled as the crew came to life, busing about and getting ready for docking. She went to the main deck and jumped onto the railing, swinging onto the shrouds, grabbing onto the rope and leaning as far out as possible.The salty wind and the splash of water were enough to lift her spirit, making the thought of the upcoming long two weeks of diplomatic talks and passive, hidden insults somewhat bearable.She stayed on the shrouds almost the rest of the way, jumping back onto the deck when they were coming into the port. Tides forbid Admiral’s daughter would be seen doing things a sailor was comfortable doing.





	Welcome to Lordaeron

Jaina sighed, as her mother brushed her hair and waved it into a thick braid. She met her mother’s eyes in the mirror and smiled.

“I know ye would rather be anywhere else.” Katherine said, tying the end of the braid with a simple strip of leather.

“I just hope he finally grew up.” Jaina tried to relax, closing her eyes and listening to the soothing creak of the ship.

Katherine chuckled, kissing the top of her daughter’s head and squeezing her shoulders. “Ye said the exact same words last year, sweetheart.”

The door to the cabin opened and Tandred poked his head in. “We’re almost there.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Katherine’s smile turned into a frown when her eyes landed on Tandred before he could dart back out. “Hold it there, lad. Come here for a moment.” Jaina giggled when she heard him groan but comply. Tandred stepped fully into the cabin, taking his worn in dark leather tricorne off.

Katherine regarded her son’s look. His Kul Tiran green admiralty overcoat and unlaced white shirt, nicely pressed black velvet pants and polished out boots. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at his face. “Haven’t I told ye to trim that wreck on yer face?”

“Mother.” Tandred groaned, throwing his head back. “Me beard is fine.”

“Yer beard is all over the place. I just asked ye to make it look like ye take care of the thing.”

Kathrine shook her head as Jaina sniggered, earning herself a rude finger gesture from her brother… which she returned quickly, sticking her tongue out as well.

“Enough. Both of ye.” Katherine slapped Jaina's hand. “Tandred,” she pointed at the door “out. Ye,” she turned back to Jaina, “go and finish dressing. Let us hope that maybe once Menethil will _not_ look at us like our lot are bloody _buccaneers_.”

Jaina shuffled behind the screen. She pulled on her deep blue admiralty greatcoat. Rolling her shoulders, she ruffled the fringe of her golden epaulettes and tightened the heavy belt around her midsection. She tapped her feet, making sure that her boots were on snug and whipped some supposed dust off her velvet breeches just in case.

She had half a mind to leave her loose fitted white shirt opened to the point of immodesty. And although she knew her father would approve of the passive-aggressive gesture, her _mother_ would send her swabbing the whole fleet. _After_ she stated that she _was_ proud of her too.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Jaina headed out on the deck.

She smiled at the warm breeze that met her. Jaina greeted the crewmembers as she climbed to her father’s side on the quarterdeck. Daelin Proudmoore was wearing his favorite dark green overcoat and tricorne that had seen better days. He smiled widely when Jaina approached.

“Ah! Look at ye! Now that’s me daughter! A true Proudmoore and Kul Tiran!” Jaina laughed as he pulled her in a tight hug. “I need to take ye sailing! Do ye even remember how to raise sails?”

“Papa, the sea is in me blood. There’s no way that can be taken from me person.”

“Oh, how it makes yer old man happy when ye speak without inhibitions.”

“That’s called blendin’ in, papa. ‘tis good for diplomacy.”

“Bah, _rum_ is good for diplomacy!”

“Admiral!” A voice called from the crow’s nest. “We’re nearin’ the ‘arbor!”

“All hand, lads! Let’s bring ‘er in!”

Jaina smiled as the crew came to life, busing about and getting ready for docking. She went to the main deck and jumped onto the railing, swinging onto the shrouds, grabbing onto the rope and leaning as far out as possible.

The salty wind and the splash of water were enough to lift her spirit, making the thought of the upcoming long two weeks of diplomatic talks and passive, hidden insults somewhat bearable.

She stayed on the shrouds almost the rest of the way, jumping back onto the deck when they were coming into the port. Tides forbid Admiral’s daughter would be seen doing things a sailor was comfortable doing.

Jaina leaned on the railing, watching the crew working. Her father was right. She needed to go sailing. She’d missed working the deck. Maybe she’d take Sylvanas out for a sail with her one day? Take a lugger out into the opened waters and just spend some time rocking on the waves.

When the port came into view and Jaina saw who was waiting for them already, she jumped away from the railing. She grumbled when Tandred stepped next to her, nudging her shoulder.

“Look at that! The blessed Prince is ‘ere to welcome our lot!” Jaina groaned louder. “What? Ye aren’t excited?! But what if the old feelings would flare up with new strength!?”

“I’m about to throw yer arse overboard!” Jaina slapped Tandred repeatedly, earning only laughter in return.

“Enough, scoundrels!” Daelin laughed, pulling his children away from each other. “Lest the Menethils think us a loving family!”

Jaina descended the ramp like she was about to be court-marshaled. The light blue and golden robes and armor were a dreaded sight to her at that moment. She just hoped that this visit would be more civil than the previous one.

“Lord-Admiral Proudmoore! Welcome!” Arthas smiled, giving her father a respectful bow. Jaina was surprised her father had somewhat of a smile while looking at him. She expected nothing but a murderous glare.

“Prince Arthas. Good to see you as well.” Jaina winced. Listening her father speak with a mainland accent was like listening to nails being scratched on glass. Arthas greeted her mother and Tandred, who looked like he was a step away from shoving him into the water.

Jaina stood straight, her shoulders square and a polite smile on her face. Arthas looked her up and down and Jaina gritted her teeth when she saw the smirks of his Paladins.

“Jaina.”

“Arthas.” She inclined her head in a greeting.

“Dare I say, you’re looking beautiful.”

And there it was.

“Thank you.”

After exchanging some more pleasantries, Arthas led them through the city and to the castle. Him and Daelin chatted and Katherine piped in here and there while Jaina and Tandred trailed behind, exchanging looks that spoke volumes.

Capital City busted with life as usual. Merchants called people over to their stalls and elves, dwarfs and gnomes mingled together. Paladins patrolled the streets and children run between everyone’s feet.

The closer they got to the palace the more Jaina though if she could get away with staying at one of the inns. Just being inside those walls, close to those who looked at her with immense expectations made her skin crawl. They stepped into the grand hall to the Imperial Chamber. The place was filled with dignitaries of almost every nation.

“Lady Jaina?” She stopped and turned when a familiar voice call her, eyebrows shooting up.

“L- Lady Windrunner?”

Sylvanas stood there, surrounded by Alleria and Vereesa and Ranger-Lord Lor’themar. A bit to the side stood four Rangers and four Paladins. Sylvanas wore teal and white dress uniform, a golden pauldron and silk cape adoring her left side. Jaina smiled and walked over to them all, being met by Sylvanas half-way.

“What a surprise. I will be honest I almost didn’t recognize you without your mage robes.” Jaina chuckled, and using the fact that only Sylvanas could see her face, gave her a small and gentle smile that was reserved only for her.

“A surprise indeed.”

“General Windrunner!” Sylvanas looked up and smiled at Tandred as he approached. From the corner of her eye Jaina could see Arthas’ surprised stare and her parents looks of confusion as well as pride.

“Ah! Captain Proudmoore!” Tandred clasped Sylvanas' forearm in a firm shake. “A pleasure seeing you again.”

“Would you look at that. My children seem to know some interesting people.” Daelin and Katherine approached them and Jaina noted how Arthas still hang beck, but even without looking at him for too long, Jaina could feel his eyes on herself.

“Lord-Admiral,” Sylvanas bowed at the waist. “An honor finally meeting you. You’re quiet a legend among my troops.”

“As you are among my sailors.” Daelin inclined his head.

“Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas smiled at Katherine, accepting her hand and bringing it to her lips. “I can see where Lady Jaina gets her beautiful looks.”

“Well aren’t you a charmer, General.”

They all turned when Arthas cleared his throat. “Forgive my interruption, but the King awaits you, Lord-Admiral.” He narrowed his eyes and thrusted his chin up and Jaina had to wonder if her though he could intimidate her father. “You know the protocol of such occasions.”

Daelin smiled at him and Jaina could have swore she saw his hand twitch towards his sabre. “Of course, Prince Arthas.” He turned back to Sylvanas. “Well, I hope these talks would be productive.”

Sylvanas chuckled and inclined her head. “I would raise a glass to that.” She looked at Jaina and smiled. “I wouldn’t dare keeping you any longer.”

Jaina didn’t know how she survived being with King Terenas in the same room. She didn’t know how her father didn’t start a fight when the King walked right up to him and commended him of his last campaign with a too kind smile. She was sure there was a cover reference to them being glorified pirates in there somewhere, but Jaina just bit the inside of her cheek and kept quiet.

Uther found them fast, pulling Daelin in a hug and dragging a promise of sharing a glass or two out of him and Katherine.

“The talks would begin in two days. We’re still waiting for Muradin and Gelbin.” Uther said. “Let us share a glass while we still have time.”

They mingled some more and when it was an hour before dinner, they were shown to their rooms.

Jaina was trailing behind one of the guards as she was escorted to her chambers. The sun was setting slowly behind the buildings and the hall was bathed in warm orange light. She wondered if she should skip the dinner. Or sneak out into the city and eat at a tavern.

They’ve passed another guard and Jaina heard a door, that was next to the door to her room, thud close.

Once inside, Jaina leaned against the door, closed her eyes and tried to relax. It was going to be a long two weeks.

She smiled when she heard the door of the balcony click shut, heard light footsteps and felt familiar presence right before her. Jaina didn’t expect the lithe body to press flush against her and hot lips descended on her own. She gasped and her eyes flew open when Sylvanas pulled back, panting.

“W- what’s gotten into you?” Jaina felt the warmth spread through her stomach.

“Do you even know how beautiful- how _ravishable_ you look in your admiralty coat?” Sylvanas whispered hotly, her eyes hooded as they roamed her body. Jaina swallowed thickly, the warmth in her belly roaring into an all-consuming fire.

Jaina inhaled sharply when wet scorching lips latched onto her neck. Her hands scrambled for purchase against the leather of Sylvanas vest. She gasped again when strong hands found her thighs and lifted her up. Jaina's legs locked around Sylvanas' waist and arms wound up around her neck as the assault on her neck continued.

“The regalia suits you beautifully.” Sylvanas' hot breath set the skin of her ear ablaze. Jaina jumped when she felt the sharp points of fangs that she only saw in smirks and wide smiles.

“You probably don’t even realize how you’ve commanded attention when you entered the hall.” Jaina's hips canted against Sylvanas' stomach, sobbing at the friction that was not _enough._

“I can only imagine how you become even more beautiful, freer, when you command a ship,” Sylvanas' hands tugged her shirt out of her pants, calloused palms slid along the skin of Jaina's soft stomach.

Jaina moaned when those teeth worried the skin just under her ear and those hands slid higher along her torso, fingers just grazing the underside of her breasts when a loud knock broke the spell.

Sylvanas pulled back far enough to look at Jaina's red face and Jaina was rather pleased to see her cheeks dusted with a beautiful shade of pink. They both panted, eyes locked.

“Jaina!” Tandred’s voice rang from the other side. “Ye there?”

Jaina took a couple of deep breaths and after she was sure her voice would sound more or less fine, spoke up. Her back was still pressed against the wood of the door and Sylvanas was still holding her up.

“Aye!” Jaina fixed her eyes on Sylvanas again when she heard her breath in sharply. “What do ye want?”

“They’re servin’ dinner! Mother wants ye there.”

“Can ye tell ‘er I don’t feel well?” Jaina groaned, her head thudding against the door.

“Aye, if ye wanna be a cooper on the way back!”

Jaina groaned again. “Fine! I will be down there soon!”

They listened to his footsteps disappear down the hall and after Jaina couldn’t hear him anymore, leaned her head forward, resting her forehead in the crook of Sylvanas' neck. They stayed like that for a few more moments.

“Can ye put me down?” She whispered against the warm skin, sighing when her feet touched the floor. She’d rather stay just where she was. Maybe just with a few less clothes on. And perhaps on the bed. Yes. That would be nice.

Jaina opened her mouth to say that she needed to go when she noticed the twitch of the long ears. Sylvanas pulled Jaina to the side and opened the door, sticking her head out.

“Hey.” She said out in the hallway. Jaina frowned but then heard Alleria’s voice.

“What- What in Sun’s name are you doing there? Isn’t _this_ your room?” Before Sylvanas could answer, Jaina squeezed between her and the door, sticking her head out as well.

“Hey, Alleria.”

In response they got an exasperated eyeroll. “Of course.” Jaina giggled as Alleria pointed at them. “Dinner. Both of you. I know you’re required there as well.” She didn’t wait for their answer and headed down the hallway away from them.

Jaina pulled Sylvanas back into the room and closed the door. “I h-”

“Forgive me.” Sylvanas interrupted her. “I shouldn’t have pounced you like that.”

Jaina just smiled, reaching out and cupping her cheek softly. “I hope ye noticed that I rather enjoyed it.” She lowered her voice and laced it with the thickest Kul Tiran accent she could muster. “And would encourage ye to do that more often.”

Jaina smiled happily at how Sylvanas shuddered at the sound of her voice and shooed her out of her room to make herself look presentable. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that there were no marks on her neck and tucked her shirt back in her trousers but loose her coat and heavy belt.

She released her braid, combing fingers through her hair and ruffled it just so, making her mane of gold appear somewhat messy. Her trunk was placed at the foot of the bed. Jaina ruffled through it, finding a lighter doublet and pulling it on.

* * *

She strolled into the dining hall. It was graced with a long table filled with dishes and tables. She looked around the room, noting the lack of King Terenas and Arthas. Jaina sighed in relief and sat by her mother on a vacant chair. They chatted quietly and Jaina nodded when Vereesa sat in a chair opposite hers, soon followed by the rest of Quel’Thalas’ delegation.

Jaina pointedly ignored Arthas after they stood to greet the King and sat back down to finally start the meal. Jaina talked to anyone but Arthas. She leaned forward and engaged Vereesa in a conversation. The food was good, the conversation pleasant for the most part.

“So, Jaina.” She gripped her goblet with all her might. She plastered a polite smile and turned to the King. Everyone at the table went quiet. “Are you still focusing on your studies or are you thinking about perhaps tying yourself down to a man?”

She heard a growl from her father and from the corner of her eye saw Sylvanas hide behind a goblet of her own.

“Studies for now, King Terenas.” She said, her voice measured and her smile still in place. “I just recently turned twenty. I think I can yet focus on myself.”

After that Jaina continued to pointedly ignore Arthas who seemed to be drilling her with his gaze. She chatted with Vereesa and Ranger-Lord Lor’themar who joined in at one point.

She even engaged in a conversation with Moira Thaurissan, suggesting setting a trade rout with Kul Tiras that was rich with undersea oil (that could be used as a fuel), but lacked in metals. With an impressed nod and a smile, Moira said that she’d pitch the idea and they would discuss it more.

The day ended with Jaina falling asleep with Sylvanas in bed with her, bot of them sprawled, having enough space to stretch. Though Jaina missed the intimacy of her twin bed in Dalaran.

* * *

The morning of the next day started with Jaina heading to the port to check on her father’s man o’ war, bring him some of the maps and papers her asked for, and see if the crew needed anything. Though she didn’t notice a figure following her.

She climbed on board, the crew mostly lounging around and warming in the sun.

“Ahoy, hearties!” She called, her voice carrying loud and clear. Everyone immediately jumped to their feet and saluted before relaxing again and smiling.

“Ahoy!”

“Ahoy, Jaina!”

“Mornin’ lassy!”

“What brings ye?”

“Here to make sure ye lazy bilge rats didn’t manage to sink ‘er!” Jaina laughed as everyone bellowed as well.

“Ye wound us, Captain!”

She talked with everyone for a bit, before calling the first mate and quartermaster to the side. The rest of the crew returning to what they were doing.

“Is there anything ye need? Or the ship?” Jaina asked.

“Nay,” the quartermaster said, smoothing his hand over a luscious beard. “We have everythin’ we need, lass.”

“Maybe just a barrel o’ wine,” the first mate said with a wink, smirking at Jaina. “We wanna indulge as well. We’re getting bored ‘ere.” Jaina nudged her with her shoulder.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

The quartermaster frowned suddenly, looking somewhere over Jaina's head. “Look what the sea devil brought in.”

Jaina turned and her face hardened as she crossed her arms over her chest and soon the whole crew gathered behind her.

Arthas stood on board, looking around like he owned the ship. Jaina heard the crew grumble behind her, not pleased with seeing him on their deck.

“Arthas.” Jaina nodded, feeling more confident with the feeling of her father’s crew behind her back.

“Jaina.” He said with a smile that Jaina used to consider charming. Don’t get her wrong, it was charming. And directed at every other girl that held a slightest significance in the political world. “I was wondering if you had a moment to talk.”

Jaina looked him up and down, he was downed in blue, embroidered with gold tunic and breeches. His boots were brand new and made of softest leather lined with golden thread. Nothing had changed. His shoulders only became slightly broader.

She heard a scoff somewhere behind her and had to suppress a smile. “You will have to forgive me, Arthas, but I’m rather busy today.”

He looked at her intensely, clearly wanting to say something. But then Jaina felt first mate press her front into her back and the rest of the crew moved forward as a unified body. Jaina noticed from the corner of her eye how burly men and women stood at their full height, shoulders square and proud, outright glaring at the crowned Prince of Lordaeron.

Arthas looked at Jaina and then at the rest of the crew.

“We are staying here for two weeks.” Jaina said with a polite smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m sure we will find a time to talk.”

“Of course.” He said with a smile that mirrored Jaina's. Polite but empty. “Good day, Jaina.”

Just when she was sure that Arthas was far away from the ship, did she sink back into the first mate’s front. She breathed out and couldn’t help the smile at the warm feeling she felt when the crew started huffing and grumbling.

“Whatcha saw in ‘im lass I’d never know.”

“Find yerself someone better, Cap.”

“Aye. We know ye were young when that one came around, but for Tides’ sake, don’t make the same mistake _twice._ ”

Jaina left the ship with a handful of maps her father asked for and a promise to send a barrel (or two) of wine the crew’s way. She left the papers in the room her parents shared and headed for her own.

Jaina settled in chaise lounge that stood facing the balcony, her shoulders tense. She took some deep breaths, trying to clench the annoyance in her chest. Opening her eyes, Jaina’s gaze landed on an elegant wooden box that rested on a stand next to her.

Jaina finally decided to use her brother’s gift. She needed to relax and think in peace. So, stuffing the bowl and flicking a match Jaina took a drag from a long slender white-boned smoking pipe. The tabaco was a pleasant mix of herbs that her mother enjoyed.

She held the smoke in her chest for a few moments before tilting her head up and releasing the thick smoke through her mouth.

“I seem to be learning a lot about you these past few days.”

Jaina turned and looked at Sylvanas who was leaning against the balcony doorframe. She smiled, somewhat ashamed, not sure if she should continue indulging in the familiar taste of tobacco.

“It would seem so.” Jaina didn’t dare looking at Sylvanas as she walked over and sat next to her, slender fingers closing around hers that were holding the pipe. Jaina expected her to take it away and put it out, telling her how it was not suited for a lady. Yet, Sylvanas brought her hand, and the pipe, up to her face, her lips closing around the mouthpiece and taking a chestful of smoke. Jaina watch her hold it for just a moment before releasing it through her mouth and nose.

“Huh. An interesting taste.” Sylvanas smacked her lips, trying to figure it out. “What’s in there?”

“It’s a Kul Tiran blend. The secret of my people.” Jaina said and relaxed, snuggling into Sylvanas as she stretched out on the recliner next to her and took another puff of her own. “Needed to relax and think.”

“Never saw you with a pipe before.”

“Tandred gave this to me as a birthday present.” Jaina turned the pipe in her hand. The only carving on it was a Proudmoore insignia on the bowl. “I rarely partake. This is the first time in the past three years.” Jaina smiled at the memory. “Me and my brother would sneak into our father’s study when I was fourteen and he was nineteen, and smoke his pipe.” Jaina chuckled. “Oh, the whooping we got from mother when she caught us. Well, me mostly.” Sylvanas chuckled as well and then they fell into a comfortable silence. At least Jaina hoped it was for Sylvanas.

Her own thoughts still restless as a sea during the storm. She’d been in this situation before. Where someone she fancied told her to never do that, to never even hold a pipe in her hands.

_You’re so much more than this Jaina. Why would you even want this?_

Maybe because it is part of her people? Part of her? Why couldn’t she indulge herself in these little things every now and then? The last time she held a pipe was when she was seventeen and visiting family in Boralus after her first year in Kirin Tor. Tandred shared his pipe with her and they shared a bottle of something stronger than wine. And she knew she wouldn’t get anywhere near drunk from that one bottle. Yet the scandal was like she couldn’t even stand straight, but she was only pleasantly buzzed and her tongue still listened to her.

She sat up and shuffled to the edge of the lounge, planting her feet on the floor.

“Jaina?”

“I can never pick the pipe up again, if you want.” She needed to give Sylvanas the option. “I understand that this is not something a lady, and someone by Ranger-General’s side should be seen w-”

“Jaina,” a hand on her shoulder made her turn and look at Sylvanas, who was looking at her with a frown. “Where is this coming from?” Jaina only shrugged. She let Sylvanas pull her back into her front, hands circle her waist and her chin resting on top of Jaina's head.

“I once told you that you were my first serious relationship.” Sylvanas hummed. “But not _the first_ one.” Jaina brought the pipe back to her lips. “My first relationship happened when I was young. Fifteen. At first, I thought that it was it, but I was a child and later I realized that it wasn’t what I wanted.” Jaina released the smoke though her nose. “Me Kul Tiran accent was lousy. I needed to drink only the sweetest of wines and enjoy the most elegant of dancin’.” Jaina sighed, relaxing into Sylvanas who kept on listening to her. “As if me legacy is all but nothin’.” She chuckled. “Our lot still ‘ought to be _buccaneers_ ,” Jaina spat the word, “ _bloody pirates._ And we _were_. Some centuries ago. But then me great-and-some papa settled down because he fell in love and Kul Tiras was born.” She took another drag. “And yet, King Terenas can’t seem to forget our origin.”

They sat quietly for some time, Jaina waited for Sylvanas to say something, anything, to finally lower the blade of a guillotine.

Suddenly her hair was pushed back and warm lips glided along her neck and up to her ear.

“You want to know what I think?” Sylvanas whispered and without waiting for a response continued. “I find you brilliant. You know that already. I can listen to you for hours, even if I don’t understand the majority of the things you talk about.” Her hands tugged Jaina's white shirt out of her breeches, her hands settling on the skin of her stomach and Jaina almost chocked on the smoke.

“And I find you so beautiful that I do not possess the words to describe it.” Teeth bit down on Jaina's ear, right above the delicate earing with a bright blue stone. What her parents though was Jaina's gift to herself, but was presented by Sylvanas, along with a stack of arcane tomes that were difficult to obtain outside of Silvermoon. “And now, learning all these things about you,” her hands glided higher and higher, dragging the bottom of the shirt up, “I cannot help but think how you become more and more like a diamond. With every turn, there are more things to you.” Jaina inhaled sharply when one hand slid back down her front and fingers slid just barely under the waist of her breeches, while the other hand graze just under her breasts. “More surfaces for the light to reflect from. Making you even more beautiful. More radiant.”

Jaina arched her back up into the warm calloused palms, her gasps seemed too loud in the quiet of the room. One of her hands grasped the back of Sylvanas' neck and the other still grasping the pipe. Nimble fingers started unlacing her breeches when a loud knock jerks the two of them.

Jaina groaned along with Sylvanas, who pressed her nose to the side of her head. “I swear to the Sun-”

“Jaina?” They both fell silent. That was the voice of Daelin Proudmoore. And Jaina’s face became as pale as snow.

“Out! Out!” Jaina greeted through her teeth, pushing Sylvanas towards the balcony. With ease Sylvanas swings on her own balcony and Jaina quickly smoothed out her shirt, tightened the lace of her pants and stepped to the door, opening it.

“Aye?” She smiled at her father, opening the door wider.

* * *

Later that evening, Jaina stood by the balcony door, the pipe between her lips and some papers on trade in hands. She frowned, calculating the time it would take for one shipment to arrive to Kul Tiras from Kaz Modan when someone knocked.

“Come in!”

Jaina was expecting it to be her parents or Tandred. She should have known better.

“You’re back to this disgusting habit of yours.” Jaina inhaled as deeply as she could and held the smoke in as long as she could before exhaling slowly.

“It is not a habit, Arthas, if one does it with a three-year interval.”

“It doesn’t suit a lady of your status.” Jaina wanted to groan.

“You still seem to not understand that I’m not going to avoid my legacy just to make people happy.” She heard him close the door and walk further into the room.

“You could at least avoid something that only sailors partake in.” He pressed on.

“And yet again you seem to forget that sailing is a great part of my life.” Jaina gritted though her teeth and took another drag.

“Jaina-”

“Arthas.” Jaina turned around, eyes glaring at him. “For Tides’ sake, we were children. We still have a lot of growing up to do. So, _please,_ spare me this conversation.”

“But Jaina-”

“No, Arthas. For once. Listen to what I want, for _once._ ”

Another knock on the door.

“Come in!” Jaina called, looking Arthas in the eyes, daring him to say anything.

“Lady Jaina, I wanted to discuss a possi-” Sylvanas walked into the room, stopping when her eyes landed on Arthas. “Prince Arthas.” She inclined her head in a greeting before turning to look at Jaina. “Forgive me, Lady Jaina. If this is a bad time-”

“No, Lady Windrunner.” Jaina said, still holding Arthas’ gaze. “Prince Arthas was just leaving.” And again. Her eyes dared him to argue. He raised his chin up and turning swiftly on his heels and marched out of the room, giving any curtsy only to Sylvanas.

Jaina sighed and turned back to the balcony, and took another drag of her pipe. She heard a click of the door and light footsteps coming towards her.

“Persistent, isn’t he?” Sylvanas asked, pressing in close and kissing the back of Jaina's head.

“More like annoying and immature.” Jaina sighed, turning around and looking up at Sylvanas. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, nothing.” Sylvanas smiled, pushing a strand of golden hair behind Jaina's ear. “I’ve heard you two talking, the annoyance in your voice, and decided to save you.”

Jaina laughed and taking papers and the pipe in one hand, with the other pulling Sylvanas down by the collar of her shirt.

“My hero.”

* * *

“The trade route would be a good addition to the relations and economy. I don’t see why this is such a problem.” Jaina leaned on the table that held the map of all the Azeroth, her eyes trained on King Terenas.

“The lassy is right.” Muradin Bronzebeard said. “It will be a good opportunity for all of us.”

“I’d say more,” Genn Greymane said, stepping back to the map and pointing at Gilneas. “We can start the route from us. We supply the best wood in all the north. Sturdy for building homes and weaponry. We can send that for trade out to Kaz Modan in exchange for more gunpowder and guns in general. And then, Kaz Modan sends the ore, along with some of our wood through Stormwind,” he nodded to Varian, “and off to Kul Tiras.”

“Looks like a solid plan to me.” Sylvanas said from her end, eyes trained on King Terenas. “What seems to be the problem.”

“The problem, Ranger-General,” the King began, “is that I don’t believe Jaina understands the importance and difficulty of establishing a new route.”

Sylvanas scoffed. “From what I hear she understands plenty. What do you say, old wolf?” She asked Genn.

“I agree. This route would benefit us all. And open opportunities for more traders in the future.”

“Indeed.” Sylvanas nodded. Sylvanas looked at King Terenas long and hard, daring him to object. When all she received in response was a glare, she smirked and continued. “And while we’re on the topic of trade. Quel’Thalas offers reagents and herbs for Dalaran.” She looked at Archmage Antonidas. “And open borders to all the nations of the Alliance.”

“The most generous of offers.” Katherine said, looking at her. “Your people finally decided to be more open with us?”

“More like the Council and the King are fed up with me constantly bringing up the importance of it.” Sylvanas chuckled. “I’m becoming the pain in their asses. Even more so now that the war is over. The question of when my leave is, sounds more and more often.”

Everyone laughed around the table.

“I also suggest joint exercise between Knights of the Silver Hand and Quel’Thalas’ Rangers.” Uther said, nodding at Sylvanas. “Would be great for cultural exchange and to strengthen our military forces in case of another war, Light forbid that.”

“Agreed.” Sylvanas said, her lips stretching in a smirk. “Your Paladins could learn a thing or two from ours.” She nudged Lor’themar, who chuckled and smirked as well.

Uther laughed. “We will see about that!”

The talks continued another couple of hours before they were finally done for the day and Jaina all but collapsed onto the bed.

“You were correct,” Jaina groaned, “King Terenas is not exactly fond of you.”

“He’s not fond of _me_ specifically since the moment I had the _audacity_ to stop seeing Arthas.”

There was a moment of quiet and then the bed dipped beside her, a low chuckle reached her ears.

“Look at you, Lady Jaina, choosing nothing but the best for yourself.”

Jaina laughed, rolling onto her back. “Well, considering I’ve chosen you…” She pulled Sylvanas down for a kiss.

* * *

The pacts were signed, trade routs planned and visits settled over the next two weeks. Jaina worked on two nations, listening to suggestions from her father and Archmage Antonidas.

The ship busied with work, ready to set sail back home to Boralus.

Jaina was leaning back against the railing not far from the mainmast. She wanted to go in and help, but again, they needed to maintain the presence and look of importance.

“Safe travels, Lady Jaina!” She turned around, smiled at Sylvanas, who stood smiling up at her. Alleria and Vereesa by her sides.

“And to you all as well.” Jaina called.

“Sails up, lads!” Her father’s voice pierced the air. “Let us return home!”

Jaina walked along the railings waving to the Windrunners who watched them set off. She climbed up on the shrouds and watched the port disappear behind them before turning to look up ahead. Happy to be returning home. And then to Dalaran. Back to the people that didn’t have any expectations of her.


End file.
